User talk:Bermuda
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 17:55, 2011 April 22 Re:Wikia.css Thanks. I added it, it looks like it worked. I am the current bureaucrat here, only since March 29, so your help is much appreciated. The rules of this wiki are pretty much play nice, if you need help with anything leave me or Cienica a message. Another good user to ask for rules help is Hstar, she heads Project Anime and likes to help new users. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Trainer template Glad to see you're editing routes, they're in need of some love! A useful template for trainers is So for example, if there was a female Veteran named Karla in Black/White, who had three Pokémon, the TrainerA part would look like this: If she had a Cryogonal, Alomomola and a Maractus, all at level 39, Trainer B would be: TrainerC is lovely and simple; you just tap in the amount of the Trainer gives. If you don't know the amount it can be left blank. Let's say Karla gives away 3200, it'd be: Voila! The final result will look like this: Keep at it, and keep pressing the preview button til you get it right. Took me a while to figure this badboy out. If the trainer class is male only (like Hikers) or female only (Battle Girls), ditch the Trainer gender part. Hope this helps a bit in future, I'm not the greatest at explaining things ^.^ Thanks for catching my Route 7 mistake yesterday, forgot that the Hiker was waiting to pounce by the Twist Mountain entrance! Jazzcookie 21:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) It's just sad, I mean isn't this wikia about all things pokemon? An area fo those who like to compete. Competitive Gamers Corner Check it out see if your interested! [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 18:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Learnsets I'd just like to say this: Thanks for helping with learnsets! Its only been me working on them ever since Violo disappeared and it's nice to see someone else take a little intiative too. Keep up the work :D [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 18:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, whats up? Re sorry wrong site i cant delete it though i'm not a roll back. It keeps bringing me into the wrong site when i try to add a page to it. it keeps bringing me back here Thank You! Thank you for helping me with Don13's talk page - and on such short notice! If there's anything I can do for you or help you with. I'd make you a signatureor usebox but clearly you're better at it than me. I really admire your Pokemon Pearl Template! By the way there's a job vacancy for Anime Cleaner - I'm just saying that because on your user page you talk about cleaning spam and improving stubs! -- Hstar (Talk) 20:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot Bermuda this signature is awesome!By the way your avatar picture is very cute!!!It seem like a Digimon!!! :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 09:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC)